


Because We Are Alike

by Scarletembers



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Bonding, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletembers/pseuds/Scarletembers
Summary: An omegaverse where Rhett Butler decides to breed Ashley Wilkes.
Relationships: Rhett Butler & Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler/Ashley Wilkes, Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara, Scarlett O'Hara & Ashley Wilkes, Scarlett O'Hara/Ashley Wilkes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Because We Are Alike

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just need to warn you that this omegaverse differs from the others in some respects--but everything is explained, so it should be okay.  
> This is no fluff, Margaret Mitchell will certainly be turning in her grave with all the profanity i am going to put into this work.  
> Also, apparently no one has written an omegaverse for Mitchell's characters in ao3! I think they were totally made for this.

Scarlett could see the silhouette of her father coming up towards Tara at a gallop on his horse, urging the animal to race forward and make a jump over the fence. _Mother is going to skin him alive if she saw this_ , Scarlett thought. Her father was a beta and she knew jumping over the fence was one coping mechanism he had developed in his life for the worthlessness he felt for being the sole bonded pair of her mother. Ellen was an _alpha_ and even though she had bought many omegas before and after she pair-bonded with Gerald, he was the only one she took to her bed. As an alpha, she could have had any omega for who she paid the bride money, but Ellen was a woman content with her lot. Most parents would have been disappointed to see an alpha like her to be pair bonded with a beta, but her father, also an alpha, who had his pair bond with an omega wasn’t too affected—after all, he did have a few alpha children with his omegan mate. He had been rich during his day and had owned around two dozen of omegas, both males and females, and had his pleasure by them. He had also bred those of his omegas, who were fertile, with his seed and had given a dozen of his omega children to work for Ellen in Tara. The rest, she bought with her own money, to work in her home and in her land.

Ellen took care of her omegas, she let them breed amongst themselves twice every year, during their heat. She was even too ascetic, for an alpha, and took to prayers when her omegas were in heat, to restrict herself from being disloyal to Gerald. Still, there were a few instances when she couldn’t help it and had to rutt one of her omegan mates. Rutting an omega in heat was far more pleasing than making sweet love to Gerald, but it was a compromise he believed that she kept. Betas weren’t bought for bride money though, and had the choice to legally leave their alpha partners, but the process was complicated, and only the rich and very independent betas were able to do that. As for Gerald, he would never leave Ellen, even if she were to rutt all her omegas in heat, right in front of him. As Gerald jumped over the fence and straightened his windswept hair, Scarlett moved over from the shade, and he started, “Oh my God, Scarlet! You scared me; I almost took you for your mother! You won’t tell her on me, will ya?”

“You know I’m not a tattletale, Pa.”

Gerald beamed at her. “You been waiting for me now for the news, huh, Missy?”

“What did Wilkes say? How much did he ask for Ashley?” Scarlett asked, hardly able to conceal her anxiety.

“Worry not, my Puss. Bought him I did, even though the price has ruined us! Three thousand his father asked for him, _three thousand_! Virgin as he is, the boy is still too bony and too weak, even for an omega! Won’t be much help in the fields, he won’t! Not to mention he is already seventeen. One more year, the government would have claimed him! You are the best deal his parents could do for him.”

Scarlett was too ecstatic to speak. She had known his parents would agree to the proposal, after all he was already past seventeen, and his parents would have been forced to sell him cheap to the government if he didn’t find an alpha or beta owner by the next year. Government owned omegas had it the worst, they were never allowed to mate and were assigned to some menial job, to work their bones off—most of them died after a year or too. Or the government would sell them cheap to some poor old alpha. Yet, somehow Scarlett couldn’t believe Ashley could be totally _hers_ now.

“Three thousand is not unreasonable for him, Papa!” Scarlet said, thinking about his crisp blue eyes, and the golden ringlets on his head—he was just too pretty, and she had been smitten by him for more than a year. They used to hang out when they were children, but ever since he first had his first heat last year, his parents had been careful not to let him out of the house. She had hardly seen him after that.

“You are of age, Scarlett. Of course, you know you can’t have a child from an omega boy! He’s a pretty little thing to play with, but don’t be so taken by him! You know that there are a dozen of alphas in this neighborhood itself, who would kill to have you as theirs.”

“Here you go again! By the way you fuss to get me mated by a proper alpha, one would think I’m an omega or something!” Scarlett snorted.

Scarlet had insisted on a grand party for the day when the mating contract between her and Ashley were to be signed. In the cities, most alphas just preferred the contract to be signed privately in the omega’s house, but those in the countryside in Georgia took it quite differently. It was always an honor for the omegan parents for throw a big party before sending off their children, and the Wilkes were more than glad to arrange it. Scarlet had even asked for a ball in the late evening after the ceremony. The ceremony was planned to happen in their house by noon a week after the evening when Gerald had asked the Wilkes for their son, and invitations were sent out to most relatives and neighbours. As Scarlet and her family came into the view of Twelve Oaks in their carriage, Scarlet could smell the mingled savory odours of the feast that was under preparation. Scarlet was wearing her newly tailored emerald-green powersuit paired with a maroon vest. The emerald blazer totally brought out the intensity of her startlingly green eyes. It was customary for the alphas to be dressed in bright colors and the betas to wear a white loincloth gifted by the alphas during the ceremony of signing the contract.

Scarlet was radiating sheer power out of her every pore today…she couldn’t wait to have Ashley for herself, _to see him, to talk to him, to have him whimper in desire for her in bed_. As she stepped out of the carriage, she noted that Wilkes had invited quite a lot of their relatives…the courtyard was filled with the sweet smell of a lot of omegas. Some of them were sitting with their alpha partners and the others stayed a bit away from the picnic chairs put out outside the house, clustering together and socializing with each other in a shady corner. Mating-contract parties were one of the social events omegas were encouraged and allowed to attend. They helped to instill in them the importance and sacrilege of being owned by an alpha mate. The alphas and betas were sitting and chatting inside the house and an open bar was set up just inside the living room. As Helen went ahead to talk to one of her acquaintances, Gerald whispered to Scarlet, “How about a drink, my girl?”

Scarlett rolled her eyes, it was too early for Gerald to be drinking—as a beta his alcohol tolerance was pretty low, but she knew she could do with a few right now. It was ridiculous that she should be feeling this tensed about meeting Ashley. As she moved through the group of people, greeting and waving and chatting with some, her eyes fell on a stranger, standing alone by the side of the bar, a glass of whisky in his hand, staring at her in a cool impertinent way. He was a tall, dark man and was powerfully built and looked to be around in his mid-thirties. Scarlett thought she had she had never seen a man with such wide shoulders, heavy with muscles, almost too heavy even for a normal alpha. When her eye caught his, he smiled, showing animal-white teeth, and the strong metallic-musky smell radiating from him left no doubt in her mind that he was indeed a _thoroughbred alpha_. It was the first time in her life that she had come across a thoroughbred male-alpha. His scent was intoxicating; she noticed that some of the other alpha and beta women in the room were subtly giving him looks, but she didn’t return the smile. There was just something very unsettling about the way he was looking at her, and she left the open bar with two glasses of whiskey without giving him a second glace, his strong scent still tickling her insides.

“Who’s that man?” Scarlett asked one of Ashley’s petite-looking cousins, looking at the stranger’s direction, when she got back to pass one of the glasses to her father.

“Rhett Butler, a friend of Mr. Wilkes. He is a captain or something…came here yesterday on business,” Melanie said, “They say he is a thoroughbred alpha…like you, Scarlett”.

“Sure looks like one,” Scarlet replied with a frown. She had never seen a thoroughbred before; everyone knew she was the only one in her neighborhood. She had sometimes wondered how people could tell it at a glance but she could see that the scent and eerie energy around Rhett was too hard to miss. Nevertheless, she sneered at him, seeing his eyes was still on her body, before she turned the other way around.

Ashley was upstairs getting ready—the omegas were supposed to take five different baths starting with an oil bath to that of an herbal one. A parent or a servant would also make sure to remove all their bodily hair. Scarlett couldn’t help blushing at the thought of Ashley lying in the bathtub when the guardian carefully waxed his arms, legs, chest, and pubes, and finally those curly ringlets growing lightly on his balls as well as between his ass-cheeks. She dismissed the image of him grinding his teeth together to not let any scream escape as his hair had to be ripped off his sensitive parts. She knew that she was the belle of the whole countryside—and that today all pairs of eyes were on her. She noticed that there were a dozen other alphas she knew in the room and all of them were around her fighting for her attention, trying to draw in closer to her. Even though Rhett Butler didn’t move from his place by the bar, he was gulping down one drink after the other and his eyes were silently watching her every move. She remained unperturbed, laughing at all their jokes, noticing the tension between them, and hoping none of them would get too jealous and initiate a fight with the other. This was her special day, even though she feigned casual indifference before others, Ashley wasn’t just a fancy of hers. She had somehow fallen in love with him.

Ashley didn’t meet her eyes as he came down the stairs with his guardians, but knelt down before her when they came face to face, as unmarried omegas are supposed to do before an alpha who is interested in them, as a sign of respect. She had asked him to get up the second his knees touched the floor and Ashley was too flustered to speak. The white satin cloth that she had gifted him was tightly woven around his loins and he looked too conscious about the fact that he was almost bare in a roomful of gayly dressed people. Ashley looked more prettier than she remembered, his bare chest was glistening with sweat, and his tender fingers trembling lightly as he held the pen to sign the mating contract. Ashley’s heavy eye-lids were cast down after he signed the document after her, and as his guardian took his hand and placed them in Scarlett’s. Scarlett could feel the weight of all the eyes boring into her, waiting for her to now mark him officially, and as she leaned in towards Ashley’s neck, he slightly titled it, hesitantly exposing his nape for her teeth to break through. She squeezed his unresponsive hand as she broke through his skin, drawing blood as Ashley squirmed involuntarily. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she wanted to mark him clearly, as this would signify her possession of him and warn all the other alphas to stay away from him. Female alphas were as ferocious and lethal in fights as the male alphas, but a female alpha was the _most_ vicious when provoked. Anyone touching a thoroughbred female alpha’s mate would have to pay for it with their lives.

As she drew back, her lips red with his blood, facing the applauding audience, her eyes again met those of the thoroughbred male alpha’s. He was intensely looking at her from the backrow, his head titled and his lips forming a smirk under his thick black moustache. The guests dispersed soon after, finding the way to the buffet, finding their seats on the tables now laid out in the garden and in the courtyard. Ashley was silent during their lunch, and Scarlet couldn’t have a private conversation with him as the guests were all around them congratulating, complimenting and teasing her. The other alpha beaus were also around her, not too discouraged by the fact that she would be soon be mating with her omega. 

As people started to disperse for their afternoon naps, Scarlett motioned to Ashley to meet her in his library after ten minutes. The alphas and betas were put up upstairs while the omegas had their naps downstairs. Most Alphas never took naps in the afternoon, the tradition was only followed for the benefit of omegas who would need a break to freshen up for the ball. Scarlet sneaked out after entertaining a few conversations, and as she came by the door, she saw Ashley walking towards the private library. She opened the door to let him enter and as she closed it behind her, she kissed him passionately on his lips. Ashley smelled like hot chocolate and buttery-cupcakes and it was too hard not to touch him. He had changed to a white shirt and pants, with dark green suspenders matching the color of Scarlet’s pantsuit. Even though Ashley didn’t protest, his lips were totally unresponsive; Scarlett told herself that he must be shy at having been cornered by her so abruptly. She drew back and looked at his beautiful, yet sad face. All the anguish in his mind was clearly drawn on his face and his lips trembled, partly out of fear and partly out of revulsion.

“Ashley! What is it?” Scarlet asked, stepping back aghast.

He gulped loudly, cleared his throat, and after a moment’s hesitation, blurted out, “Why did you do this to me, Scarlett? My parents were sure no one would ask for me because everyone knows that I am almost too weak to be of any use! Why did you brand me as your… _slave_ …you of all people shouldn’t have done this to me…”

“What? What do you mean? What do you mean slave? You are my _mate_ , Ashley, I wanted you to be my mate,” Scarlet was totally perplexed, “I thought you would have liked to be mine than anyone else’s”.

“Why would I want to be anybody’s? Don’t you see how _unfair_ all this is… _for me_?” Ashley’s voice was weak, almost resigned and his lips were quivering from the effort to not cry in front of her.

“ _Unfair_? Is it unfair to be the first mate of a thoroughbred female alpha? Do you know how many men would have fought to death to be in your place? Or don’t you have any feelings for me?” Scarlett asked sharply, then lowered her voice, seeing that Ashley was now cowering in fear before her, “I want you as my sole mate, Ashley. There will be no one else. You are the only one that I love!”

Somewhere inside Scarlett’s head a fire was raging, this wasn’t how she expected the first interview with Ashley would go. This was all going so out of her control. “An alpha-omega bonding has never been okay, Scarlett. I don’t see any sort of peace coming out of a bonding unless the two people are _alike_ …unless they can be equal to each other,” Ashley replied, gathering courage, his eyes looking away from her.

“How dare you say to my face that we would not have peace? To me you are an _equal_. Even far above than an equal because I love you! I had been thinking of you since the last year…I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Don’t you care for me, at all, Ashley?”

“I do care for you,” Ashley went on, hardly realizing what he was saying, “But if you loved me, you should have just left me alone. You need to understand. I would have gone and rather labored for the government. I wouldn’t have lasted for more than a year still it would have been better than—”

Before Ashley could finish his sentence, Scarlett slapped him hard across the face, her whole comportment seething with rage; the slap cracked like the sound of a whip in the room and Ashley fell down to the floor by its sheer force. The side of his face that took the blow was getting a deeper shade of red with every second, and Scarlett noticed with horror that he had fainted. She was still so angry with what he said that she wanted to land several kicks on his ribs until he came to himself, but she turned and grabbed a china bowl instead, and hurled it across the fireplace, smashing it into a hundred pieces.

“This,” said Rhett Butler from the back of a sofa which Scarlett hadn’t noticed before, as he stood up and turned to meet her eyes, “is too much”. Scarlett was dumbstruck as he slowly strode over to where Ashley was sprawled out unconscious on the floor, and remarked with a hearty chuckle “definitely too much for an _omegan virgin_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna pace it up in the next chapters. This one got so long as I had to detail how the A/B/O dynamics work in this ff. And please be patient for the smut part!


End file.
